


Heart Of Queens

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Prophetic Dreams, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen wasn't the Queen of Hearts, not in this dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Of Queens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/) prompts _Gwen/Morgana, Queens, Rulers, Dream_.

Morgana twisted in her sleep, her hazy dream taking on an all too real feel. Her heart raced and fear crept up her spine, a layer of cold sweat shining on her skin. She tried to fight it but powerless, it pulled her under.

Images swam before her, some drifted away but some she could hold on to. Gwen came to her through the black fog and Morgana's breath stilled. She'd had this dream - this nightmare - so many times before. The woman she loved with the man she had once thought was like a brother to her. How ironic.

A crown rested heavily on Gwen’s head and she smiled triumphantly. Morgana looked around her, the room spinning as she searched out Arthur. The king on her throne, the husband to the wife she would have, if she could have a wife. But her nightmare lurched, that piece missing.

"My Lady," Gwen said, drawing her attention back. There was a smile on her face, that victorious, proud smile but her eyes were warm and she held her hand out between them. "My Queen."

"Queen?" Morgana asked, stepping up to take Gwen's hand. Even in her confused state it was like some force drew them together.

" _My Queen_ ," Gwen emphasised, leading her up the steps of the Dias.

Gwen leaned into her, sweeping a loose curl behind her ear before pressing a kiss to her cheek. She found herself steered to the throne, her fingers pressing absently to her cheek, still feeling the warmth of Gwen’s lips. This wasn't her dream. This wasn't the nightmare that terrorised her nights.

Gwen spiralled away from her and Morgana felt small on her throne, no crowd to welcome her, no people to love her. And then she felt the cold metal touch her head. It was hard, heavy and sharp, biting into her skin where it fitted just a little too snugly. The formal words were a blur, spoken in Gwen's soft voice. Then Gwen let go of the crown, its full weight bearing down on her. The weight of a kingdom. It hurt but she wouldn't let it go, she would never take off this crown.

Gwen's hands reassuringly brushed her shoulders, slipping down to her collarbone, playing along the ridge with her fingers. Morgana turned her face to look up at Gwen questioningly, still trying to find the thread of this dream. The path she should follow to find the future.

With her jaw inclined so, it seemed only natural that Gwen's fingers should move to hold it still, that her lips should take advantage of the perfect angle for a kiss. No kiss of congratulations or service either, a kiss the like she'd never had in the waking world, a kiss full of heat and passion and... love.

Her fear dissipated under Gwen's touch, this couldn't be one of her prophetic dreams warning her of danger for this, this mutual passion, this innocent, easy love could never be a reality. As if to prove it, Gwen slipped through her fingers again.

But she didn't go far, sinking to her knees at Morgana's feet, crushing the silk of her dress beneath her fingers as she inched it ever upwards. Morgana knew she should be bashful, blush like a lady should and try to maintain her dignity but she found herself helping, pulling her skirts up until she was bared completely. Blood rushed to her face but not in embarrassment, in desire.

Gwen's head dipped between her legs, still wearing the crown that marked her as Morgana's equal, her Queen, her love. Her fingers gripped the wood of the throne as Gwen pressed kisses to her cunt, like the ones she'd pressed to her lips, hungry but sweet all the same. Each gentle lap of her tongue brought her closer and closer until bells were chiming in her ears.

But as Gwen pulled back, fingers sliding where her mouth had abandoned, Morgana realised the ringing was not solely in her mind. It was the warning bell.

"We should be going, my Lady, we don't belong here," Gwen told her, her fingers pressing just right against the pressure point of her pleasure.

"But I am Queen, we are Queens," Morgana reasoned but her protests were gasps, her power diminished by the helpless state she had been reduced to. "This is our kingdom!"

"No, my love, you cannot be my Queen and a ruler both."

Gwen pulled her fingers free and sat back out of reach, waiting for Morgana to choose. As she sat forward, reaching for Gwen's hand, a terrible, hollow ache ran through her and she had to press the hand to her side instead.

She startled awake, her body still aching with unspent arousal. It was fleeting away, like Gwen but she knew if she could just reach out, touch... but she'd lost her grip on it. She'd lost it all.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
